


Pizza Boys

by lickable_llama



Series: Chubby Tony Stark Fics. [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Tony Stark, Fat Loki, Fat Tony - Freeform, M/M, Pizza, Pizza delivery boy Tony Stark, Stuffing, Weight Gain, chubby Tony, chubby loki, fat Tony stark, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lickable_llama/pseuds/lickable_llama
Summary: While growing up Loki's parents were strict about what he ate. Now that he had moved to college he decided he was gonna eat however he wanted. He was going to start with ordering himself some pizza.Aka Tony's a sexy (chubby)  pizza driver and Loki is a simp.Mutual weight gain.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Chubby Tony Stark Fics. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750441
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Pizza Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall, this fics got Tony stark and Loki gaining some weight cuz I think its hot. Dont like don't read it. This took me a bit to write and might have mistakes in it as im currently drunk. So no betas we die like men. Let sober me know if theres any mistakes. I might write a sequel I might write some other wg fanfic who knows! not me thats for sure. Hope yall enjoy this!

  
  
  
  


The doorbell rings and Loki pauses the movie he was watching and gets up excited. He had ordered his first ever takeaway pizza in America.

  


As a kid in England his parents never allowed him to eat it as his parents deemed it lower class food. Not refined enough to touch their high class mouths, too fatty and heavy for their delicate stomachs or some other bullshit, to be honest every time he asked why he couldn’t eat it they replied with a different answer. 

  


So even though his parents disapproved of him eating pizza (and a lot of other things about him) Loki didn't care he loved it.

  


Maybe even more because his parents despised fast food. The first time he tried it, one of his friends brought some leftover pepperoni pizza to school. 

  


After trying it he had moaned declaring it the best thing ever. His friends at the time had informed him that there were other types of pizzas, but until now when he was trying to order he hadn’t realized just how many different types of pizzas there were.

  


They even had dessert pizzas though he decided to save that for another time. Considering he was already struggling with what to choose and couldn’t decide on just one type so he got two. 

  


One plain cheese and a pepperoni. At first he had hesitated at the amount of food but in the end he figured if he couldn't finish it he would just keep the rest for leftovers. 

  


And while he had been tempted to get more he decided to wait because he figured he could always try other pizzas and sides later.

  


After 20 minutes he hears a knock and opens the door he’s faced with a slightly chunky man with brown hair and eyes with a name tag pinned crookedly to his chest saying Tony. He had obviously gained a bit of weight recently as his shirt and pants were slightly too small. 

  


Loki had seen him around his college campus a few times and had even flirted jokingly with him at a few of the parties they had been at together but other than that they had not really spoken. 

  


He wasn’t really his type back then but with his recent weight gain he was on the way to becoming Loki’s dream man. “Hey there hot stuff two pizzas and a 1.5 of Fanta?” Tony says with a wink after looking Loki up and down. 

  


His ego had obviously not diminished when he gained weight. “That’s me come inside I'll go get the money” Loki says walking to his kitchen to look for his wallet.

  


“Nice place you got here, expecting someone?” Tony says looking around his apartment. “Nah just me tonight unless you wanna join cutie?” Loki says with a grin.

  


“Unfortunately babe I have one or two deliveries left to make before my shift ends.” Tony says with a sigh.

  


“How bout you come back later then after your shift hmm? You can even deliver me more pizza” Loki says handing Tony the money.

  


“Sounds like a date, the shop closes in the next hour and there are always leftovers so I can bring another pizza or two free of charge” Tony says with a wink “I usually eat them by myself, as you can see” Tony says gesturing to his tight clothes with a grin.

  


“I really don’t mind, I like a man who can eat anyway” Loki says smirking back 

  


“Rad so I'll probably get back here around 9.20 don’t miss me too much.”

  


“Yeah that sounds great see ya later then” closing the door after Tony Loki let out a breath. He couldn’t wait till Tony came back, he was a total hottie, a little underweight for his type.

  


Which happened to be short and really fat but that could change, he could see that Tony had huge potential and a lot of confidence despite his increasing weight (or because of it?) which is always hot. 

  


Sitting down on the couch he opens his pizza boxes breathing in the smell of greasy goodness. Grabbing his first slice he unpaused his movie and laid back on his couch waiting for Tony to return.

  
  
  
  
  


By the time Tony had come back Loki had finished absently munching on his first pizza, while watching the rest of his movie, the pizza other yet untouched.

  
  


“Come in, it's unlocked” Loki yells out from his place where he is lying on the couch when he hears the doorbell go off. 

  


“Hey Loks I bought another two pizzas with me, they were left overs someone had ordered over the phone for but they never came to pick them up, so since they were already made I just got to keep them, what a score right?” Tony says happily entering his house.

  


“Oh I've still got some of mine left so you can have some, you leave that for tomorrow's breakfast or something” Loki said offering him leftover pizza. 

  


“Hmm nah that’s boring and while cold pizza is good in it’s own right I will just end up getting more pizza at the start of tomorrow's shift. They provide free breakfast, lunch and Dinner to the staff. A lot of the staff try not to eat it after they have been working there for a few months. It’s very easy to start gaining weight working there. It’s run by a really nice couple who like feeding people up. I think it might be a kink of there's secretly fattening up their staff. Not that I mind, I very much enjoy eating pizza all the time. But anyway I’ve already had dinner. This is just my after dinner snack so Loks I suggest we have an eating competition” Tony says excitedly sitting down right next to Loki. 

  


“ Woah sounds like a cool place to work for. But anyway I don’t know Tony I’ve already eaten a lot of food already.” Loki hesitantly says.

  


“Nah come on you have only had one pizza, you’ve even got a head start, I eat my two pizzas and you finish your one off. If you win I'll give you a prize So how about it?” Tony says bumping his knee against Loki's before opening his own boxes of pizza and moving them both to one box before laying the box across on his lap. 

  


“ And if you win?” Loki says lifting an eyebrow? 

  


“If I win I get to feed you” Tony says with a grin. 

  


“Ok fine, though I'll probably win even though i’m really full, I only have to finish this pizza and you said you have already eaten” Loki says with a smirk.

  


“Aw cute Don’t worry bout me honey I do this all the time two pizzas are nothing.” Tony says before stuffing a whole piece into his mouth. Causing Loki to scramble to open his box. Half way through his second pizza Loki unbuttons his jeans, looking over to Tony he watches him finish the last piece of his first pizza.

  


“How are you so fast?” Loki says while rubbing his stomach. “Told you babe I do this all the time, didn’t get this sexy bod from eating small salads all the time.” Tony says grabbing his soft stomach. By the time Loki finishes he feels like a swollen bloated mess, Tony has finished and is snacking on a packet of chips he pulled out of his bag, his stomach pushing tight against his shirt a bit even peeking out just a bit. 

  


He’d unbuttoned his pants as well, and by the looks of it wouldn’t be able to keep wearing them for much longer. 

  


“Good job Loki, you finished two whole pizzas by yourself” Tony says with a grin. 

  


“Ugh I'm so full, how do you do this all the time?” Loki asks laid back on his couch stomach pushed out slightly from all the food he’d stuffed himself with. 

  


“Yeah the feeling grows on you though it gets easier the more you do it. Though I’m very impressed that you managed to finish it so fast considering it took me weeks of stuffing myself to eat two whole pizzas that fast.” Tony says admiring Loki’s swollen little tummy.

  


“Well I guess I’m a natural then.” Loki says with a small smirk. 

  


“Sure baby. I still won the bet though so that means I get to feed you. Now I get you don’t eat this much that often so I will give you a choice. I can save my prize for another day and we can go cuddle in bed. Or I have a punnet of ice cream and a slice of cheesecake in my work freezer bag that's down in my car.If you want to I can go get it and feed you some dessert. It’s completely up to you don’t feel pressured to do either one.” 

  


Tony says sitting back to just watching Loki decide. “We can stop if I feel it’s too much?” Loki says nervously rubbing his bloated tummy. 

  


“Any moment even if you feel like it’s too much, and this applies to normal things like hugging, just let me know and I will stop ok? Don’t feel pressured into doing anything even if it’s what you think I want. I want you to enjoy yourself.” Tony says shuffling closer to Loki moving his hand over to Lokis before gently massaging his stomach.

  


Taking in the feeling of Tony's hands and the feeling of eating just past full. It feels nice he wonders what it will feel like to be even more full. 

  


“Now I Want you to feed me now. I want to know what it feels like to be so past full. To have you touching my body when I feel I'm about to burst.” Loki says Looking Tony dead in the eye.

  


“Oh Impatient aren't we. But that's ok I will go get your dessert piglet.” Giving Loki's tummy kiss before heaving himself up with a groan and heading towards the door. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Loki could not believe how much he had just eaten. He knew he said he wanted to see how full he could get how much he could stuff into himself, then how much more stuff Tony could coax him into eating but he didn’t expect to eat as much as he had. And judging by Tony’s expression he could hardly believe it either.

  


“Holy shit babe, you're so hot finishing off a whole tub of ice cream as well as that piece of cheesecake.” Tony says eyes fixed on Loki’s panting form.

  


“But now I will show you the best part” Tony says, moving to sit next to Loki he starts to massage his swollen stomach. “That feels good baby?” Tony says when Loki starts moaning. “Better than sex.” Loki groans out.

  


“Good to know, maybe at a later date we will try it with sex see how that goes hm?” Tony says smiling down at Loki’s prone form.

  


“Sounds like it would be fun.” Loki says before letting out a slight burp.  
  


After an hour of Tony snuggling with Loki and rubbing his belly he has to leave. “Are you sure you don’t wanna stay the night? I don’t mind.” Loki says not getting up from his place on the couch.

  


“Nah gotta get back I have a class early tomorrow so I gotta get my stuff. But I’ll see you later yeah?”

  


“Definitely, my number should be on the contact details that are printed on the receipt, text me sometime.” Loki says pointing to the receipt Tony had handed him earlier that night. 

  


“Yeah thanks, order a pizza again yeah? Tomorrow I finish at 8 so order around 7:30 and I'll make sure you're my last stop this time.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After a while the two of them settled into a routine, when Tony was working Loki would order some pizza at the end of his shift. Tony would deliver it and spend the night if he had no early classes the next morning.

  


On his days off he would come over with snacks and movies. Recently Tony had been getting Loki to try other fast food chains which he was also never allowed at his home and while Loki enjoyed them his favorite was still pizza.

  


So usually if they have nothing to do they will order pizza and gorge themselves, having competitions who can eat the most or just stuffing themselves for the hell of it. Tony always wins the competitions but Loki was starting to catch up to him, closing the gap between them with each session.

  


They had been seeing each other for about a month at this point. Tony had steadily been gaining weight, which Loki was in love with. Tony himself did not care in the least saying he enjoys eating way more than being thin and hungry, and had even begun to like his added weight.

  
  


Loki definitely liked it. Gosh Tony couldn’t keep his eyes off Tony's body. Cataloging how his body changed as he got bigger.

  
  


How his big and soft belly could now hold a soda can while Tony sat watching a movie.

  


How it felt so squishy and spilled out of Loki’s fingers when he groped it. How his thighs spread when he sat down. 

  


How he had developed this cute little double chin that Loki enjoyed sucking on. How he now had a pair of b cups breast that sat on his belly when he sat on the couch.

Yes Loki definitely had no complaints about it.  
  
  


Tony’s only real problem was out growing his clothes. Even with him leaving it till his clothes are straining to fit his plump body in, he was still having to buy more when he inevitably outgrew them. The only problem being his dad had recently cut him off, telling Tony he needed to lose weight.

  


“Well maybe if you didn’t buy a full closet full of one new size every time you outgrow them it wouldn’t cost you so much.” Loki said watching Tony with a grin as he tried to squeeze into his already too small pants.

  


“Babe I need a full closet. I like to have a wide range of choices.” Tony said, still trying to force the side together.

  


“Mmhmm your just a diva.” It wasn’t that Loki didn’t enjoy this sight but Tony really was an idiot for not just buying a few outfits he needed in his current size and a set to grow into in the next few weeks.

  


“Says the one who just had to have the complete colour range of that fancy goth nail polish.” Tony retorts still trying to force sides together.

  


“I’m not going to outgrow my nail polish every two and a half weeks Tony.” Loki says, raising an eyebrow at Tony.

  


“Touché.”

  


After a while of watching Tony struggle Loki lets out a sigh.

  


“Ok Tony you might have to give up those pants are never buckling again.” Loki says with a slight smirk.

  


“I need them even just till I can get home and change into sweats for my shift. I parked further away so I didn’t have to pay for parking.” Tony says collapsing back onto the couch.

  


“Hmm well I saw a trick on YouTube where they tied their pants closed with a hair tie. I have a rubber band we can tie them close with.” Loki says getting up to check his junk drawer for a rubber band.

  


“Hmm that could work.” Tony says catching the band Loki slings at him before trying to tie his pants closed.

  


Once Tony was finished he stood up and showed Loki his handy work.

  
  


“Hmm well as long as nobody looks too closely I don't think anyone will notice.” Loki says with a grin.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  


And though Loki had been watching Tony’s growth avidly, he wasn’t so focused on his own weight. 

  


Oh he knew he had put on a bit of weight himself he didn't realize how much until he tried to put on a pair of skinny jeans and was unable to button them. 

  


Usually he wears baggy clothes unless going out somewhere but he wanted to dress up a bit for Tony instead of wearing his black track pants and hoodie ensemble he usually has on.

  


But now he was staring at himself in his full length mirror taking in the damage his constant snacking has done to his formerly slim body. Maybe he needed to cut back? 

  


Though he’s not fat yet, so what if his stomach bowed outwards where it used to be flat, looking down at his belly poking out and forcing the zip of his jeans down every time he tried to do them up. It’s not that bad right? Loki thinks to himself moving his eyes up to his face.

  
  


Even that had changed slightly. His cheeks that were once concave had inflated, they were now rounded out with fat, his jawline has also been softened showing a small double chin when looking down slightly.

  


After examining his face and taking in the changes Loki shrugs, lots of people have double chins, it's not a big deal. He definitely thought Tony’s was cute and the second that had started to develop was definitely cute.

  


Plus most of his new weight had settled on his thighs and ass. His thighs had thickened and become soft with pure fat, and his ass though not flat before now projected out jiggling as he moved.

  


Turning to look at how his butt looked in the jeans, Loki cupped his ass unable to fit his hand around each cheek it looked rounder and perkier than it used to be, which explained Tony’s recent fixation on his thighs and ass. 

  


Seeing his ass he decided that even though they would be a bitch to button his ass looked bomb in these jeans as Tony would say, so he decided to try a new method other than just trying to suck in as much as he can and pull the sides together. 

  


Grabbing one of his larger belts and slipping it on before then going to his bed and lying down on his bed he sucked in hard pulling the belt tight and managed to just get it notched before trying to do the button again, finally managing to get it done up.

  


They were very tight and restrictive digging into his soft sides and forming a little roll over the top of his jeans.

  
  


For a second he considered giving in, taking them off and just wearing his usually comfy tackpants as while he wanted to dress up a little for tony he also knew that Tony was going to bring food because he always does and he will stuff himself because he always does. He didn’t gain this weight from a healthy diet.

  


But he also kinda liked how it looked? So he decided to keep wearing them, plus Tony was probably getting here soon and he had them on already so he might as well just wear them.

  


He is pretty sure Tony would love to see the effect he’s having on his body anyway. Both having already admitted they admired people with bigger forms.

  


After deciding to just leave his jeans alone he puts on his shirt that he remembers being slightly loose, but like most of his clothes it has gotten tighter lately. 

  


Looking in the mirror he notices that it shows off every new curve, clinging to and accentuating his new chub that had settled around his hips, that now that he thinks about it he has started to push ever so slightly over the top of even his loosest track pants.

  


Hmm, well he could join a gym or maybe cut down on the junk he’s been eating to get rid of his new pudge. Or maybe he’d just buy some bigger clothes and continue eating what he wants.

  


He was pretty skinny before anyways, he could probably gain more weight and still be in the normal range. And they would both enjoy something extra for Tony to grab onto. This could actually be pretty fun. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Hearing the doorbell ring he smiles and opens the door to an out of breath Tony. “Something wrong babe?” Loki asks, looking Tony over for anything wrong.

  


“Nah, just the elevator is out of order, I had to walk up the stairs.” Tony says, trying to catch his breath.

  


“Tony, I only live on the second floor.” Loki says with a grin.

  


“Dunno if you’ve noticed lately babe, but I’m a bit out of shape.” Tony says finally coming in, bringing 6 pizzas and some drinks and snacks. 

  


“I’ve certainly noticed.” Loki says, While Loki had put a little bit of weight on Tony had been going hard on the snacks meaning he had continued gaining weight and was currently looking quite fat indeed.

  


His little b cups were definitely c’s at least now. Not to mention the belly he had swelling out even further than before. It had started to make it hard for Tony to get up out of his seat, which Loki always enjoyed watching.

  


Loki Smacks Tony on the ass and watches it jiggle as he passes. “And you love it babe.” Tony says going to sit down on the couch. 

  


“Yes I do, though I’ve noticed I've gained a bit as well. ” Loki says, staring at the pizza that Tony had bought with him.

  


“Hmm yes well that’s what happens when you stuff yourself all the time. I know I'm a bad influence. You can keep having fun with me or we can cut down on the junk and you start going to the gym. ” Tony says, staring at Loki clearly hoping it’s the first. 

  


Hmm he wonders what Tony will do if he says no to gaining weight. He feels like he will enjoy gaining more weight and he really doesn’t mind continuing to stuff himself and then getting off with his boyfriend.

  


But he wants to know that Tony will back up if he tells him to.

  


“Uh i'm not sure Tony can we leave it for now and decide after a bit of thought?” Loki asks, pretending to be nervous about gaining. There that should be enough. It was reluctant enough for Tony to understand it was a no. But not enough for Tony to think he was against the idea completely.

  


“Oh that’s cool then, eat how much you want now. You can eat the rest later if you want. I'll still only eat my half though, not sure I could eat six pizzas, and I'm sure you know I don’t mind the extra weight. It looks very good on you. But it is your body and if you wanna think about it makes total sense” Tony says looking like he was trying to hide his disappointment at his reply.

  
  
  
  


Loki gives Tony a kiss before picking up a piece of his pizza. “Thank you for understanding, I just feel that I should probably cut down on how much I’m eating.” Loki says picking up one of his own pizzas and placing it on his lap. After finishing the first one Loki stops.

  


He wanted to keep this charade up slightly longer wanting to see Tony’s reaction if he dragged it out a bit. But he keeps staring hungrily at the other two he had gotten used to eating a huge amount. “You know if you’re still hungry you can eat more right? Like they are for you. You can keep eating if you want to.” Tony says after a while of watching Loki moon over his pizzas.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I want you to keep eating. I want you to just sit back and enjoy yourself.” Tony says huskily.

  


“You want me to eat more?” Loki says looking up at Tony pretending to be surprised, eh fuck the trick.

  


“You want me to get fat?” Loki says with a smirk before sliding over to Tony “Want me bigger? To be puffing as I go up the stairs when the elevators are broken? Or even just from walking from the elevator? Would you like that?” Loki whispers in Tony’s ear. “Oh god yes” Tony breathes out. “Want you to get fat with me baby, god baby you would be so beautiful.” 

  
  


Loki grins “Sure if that’s what you want. But you have to finish your pizza before me.” Loki says, picking up his second pizza.

  


Tony grins and continues eating the last of his second pizza and making his way onto the third. Halfway into his third pizza Loki starts to pant but doesn’t stop. Instead he just undoes his belt groaning as it releases some of the pressure.

  


“Babe I know this is a bit much but do you have any snacks? I'm still kinda peckish.” Tony asks having finished the last of his pizza.

  


“I have a tub of unopened ice cream in the freezer.” Loki groans out before going back to eating his last two pieces having made them into a pizza sandwich.

  


It takes Tony two attempts to get up from the couch making Loki groan for completely different reasons. Tony smirks at Loki before waddling to the fridge. He comes back in just as Loki finishes his pizza. 

  


Raking his eyes over Loki’s bloated form he notices something. Walking over to Loki to double check. Yup his eyes aren't deceiving him. 

  


“Babe did your button break?” Tony says in astonishment. 

  


“Hmm?” Loki groans before looking down at his unfastened jeans. 

  


“Oh my god it did when did that even happen?” Loki says letting out laugh before wincing slightly as his stomach protests.

  


“Too busy stuffing yourself baby? You're such a fatty” Tony says teasingly.

  


“Shut up, you’re one to talk. Mr one flight of stairs kills me.” Loki replies, poking his tongue at Tony. 

  


“Well baby, soon that will be you. Puffing up the stairs with me.” Tony says leaning down to give Loki a peck on the cheek.

  


“God, I can't wait now, give me some ice cream.” Loki demands, despite the fact he looks like he's about to burst.

  


“Ooh yes sir.” Tony says with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoyed this! The world need more chubby Avengers so don't be afraid to post any little drable or artwork or be a lurker like I was for years. Even just showing support is super rad. On the other hand I need more Avengers wg fics so like please.


End file.
